1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to mode-locked lasers.
2. The Prior Art
Pulsed lasers for generation of short laser pulses are useful in a variety of applications. Active modelocking has been employed in lasers to achieve pulses having durations of around typically 30 to 50 psec in these systems. Shorter pulses have been observed but pulse trains have amplitude noise and/or phase noise. Other techniques have been developed to generate short pulses, including additive pulse modelocking and use of saturable absorbers. These techniques are complicated and are low average power systems.
An object of the present invention is to obtain ultrashort pulses at high average power from a laser.